


Pan

by indigo (indigo_angels)



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Sexual Violence - No Explicit Content Though, Dark, M/M, NO Character Death - Promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/pseuds/indigo
Summary: Written for the Hannibal/Face Halloween Challenge.And I just made it - with only one minute of Halloween left in the UK.Face meets a guy in a bar... then he really wishes he hadn't...





	Pan

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this story doesn’t have a traditional happy ending – or…… one at all, really. But – that doesn’t mean to say that there isn’t a happy ending out there somewhere for them, it just means that I haven’t written it; it is a Halloween Challenge after all! However, I am now happily imagining a happy ending for them, which of course any reader may wish to, after reading, as well. Happy Halloween! Indigo x

In an ordinary looking bar on a very ordinary day, a far from ordinary-looking man was sitting on a bar stool and waiting for his other half to arrive and whisk him out for a date-night dinner of burger and fries. Due to the fact that the man was far from ordinary-looking, he was used to people staring at him; it didn’t bother him, not usually, he was only interested in what one, single man in the whole world thought of him, but this day… well, this day it was actually creeping him out a little.

He looked around for maybe the twentieth time in as many minutes, but no one stood out as obviously looking him over. He knew what he felt though, and, as far as he was concerned, Hannibal just couldn’t arrive fast enough. The hairs on his arms raised to attention, he looked over his left shoulder again, sweeping his gaze around the room one more time.

“Hey.”

For one joyful moment, Face had thought that Hannibal had snuck in from a different entrance, but, when he spun in his seat there was a completely different figure lounging at his side, elbow on the bar, eyebrow raised in sardonic greeting, almost high enough to be lost in his sleek, back hair. He was smiling as well, the kind of smile that Face knew he himself used far too often when he was starting out on a scam, the kind of smile he really didn’t appreciate being aimed at him.

“Hey,” he was polite though. Or he could be. If it pleased him.

“Buy you a beer?”

It was a question, obviously it was a question, but somehow it really didn’t feel like that was what it had _meant_ to be. Plus, Face didn’t want a beer. Not from this smarmy loser.

“Nah. I’m good thanks,” Face managed to push out an empty smile of his own. “Waiting for someone.”

The smarmy smile on the stool next to him vanished and was replaced by a contemplative stare which got the hairs on Face’s arms rising again. Along with the ones on the back of his neck. He held it though, he never had been one to back down from a challenge.

“You should blow them off.”

Face wasn’t quite sure in which tense the slick stranger meant, but either way was offensive. “Yeah buddy,” he turned back to his beer. “Whatever you say.”

He hoped that that would be an and to it, surely even a Martian would have been able to tell that Face wasn’t interested by now. No such luck though. Either that, or the guy on the stool was from further afield than that. He leaned in a little, making sure he could see Face’s entire expression, his own face poker-straight now, and, unbelievably, tried again. “I want you to leave with me, now,” he instructed, and yeah, it really did feel like an instruction, “and come to a motel room with me where I can fuck your brains out. Okay?”

Face turned, really slowly. He wanted to give himself enough time to get his anger under control. He wanted to give himself enough time to make sure that he wasn’t going to end the night with busted knuckles and Hannibal reaming him out again. He took a deep breath and suddenly realised he wasn’t feeling so good, hot all over and sick to his guts – it was probably being sat next to this jackass that was doing it. “Look, mister,” he started, as slowly and calmly as he could. “I’m sure you’re really a nice guy,” he almost laughed at that. “Or you’re just a bit slow or really, really egotistical or some shit like that but, honestly, the answer is no. No. No. Not at all. Not a fucking chance. Is that clear enough for you?”

The wave of nausea built but Face swallowed it down, stared at Mr Slick with unblinking eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t have to punch the dickhead out. The tension rose, the bile in his throat rising with it and then, with a smile, the guy on the stool leaned back again and the nausea went. “Joking,” he offered lightly. “You know, I’m from outta town, here for work,” he shrugged, “You gotta make the time pass somehow, you know.”

Face smiled tightly and finished the rest of his beer, sliding off the stool and glancing towards the door. “I think I might just go and wait for my buddy outside. Alright? You have a good night, now.”

With that, he left, feeling the strange guy’s eyes on him right up until he jumped into the boss’ car and they peeled out of the lot and away.

___________________

Three nights later he was coming back from the store surprised to find the lights all on, even more surprised to find Hannibal in there waiting for him.

“Hey,” he greeted, a huge smile cracking his face as he deposited his groceries down on the counter. “How come you’re back from Texas so quick? I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of days.”

Hannibal smiled, a scam-smile which was weird to see on the boss and popped open one of the beers. “I got bored,” he replied, staring at Face with obvious intent. “And I got to thinking how much I missed you. Certain parts of you in particular.”

Face laughed as he put the chilled stuff into the fridge. “Forward, boss? Why don’t you just come out and say it?”

“You want me to?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, almost into his silver hairline.

“Yeah,” Face loved pulling Hannibal out of his comfort zone.

There was a pause, a long one and Face grinned, thinking that perhaps the boss didn’t have it in him, couldn’t quite get the words out that they both knew he was thinking. And then, he smiled again, “I want to fuck you,” he stated, wiping the winner’s grin from Face’s expression. “I want you to come into the bedroom with me where I can fuck your brains out. Okay?”

Face swallowed, wondering what in Hell’s name had got Hannibal so wound up.

“Okay,” he said simply, he’d long ago promised himself that he would always be everything that this man needed from him. He smiled, “Okay.”

They wandered along the hallway to the bedroom, Face first, Hannibal second, closing the door behind them and locking it carefully.

_______________________

Two days later, Hannibal jumped out of the cab before it had even stopped outside the house he shared with Face.

“Hold up!” Murdock shouted as the Colonel sprinted for the house. “I need to pay the driver!”

Hannibal didn’t hold up though, and Murdock never really expected him to. It had been two days, after all, where no one had heard from Face, where he’d not turned into work and or even looked at any of the many messages his friends had sent him. Hannibal was worried, they all were, but BA had spent the whole of the trip back from Texas trying to tell them that there was a logical explanation for all this. Somewhere. That there had to be.

Murdock agreed with him as well, of course there was a logical explanation, there was always a logical explanation for everything – didn’t mean it had to be one they liked though.

Still, he hoped, he’d always managed to look on the bright side.

Always had.

Right up until the moment he heard Hannibal call his name, call it with so much fear in his voice that Murdock instantly started running too, “Bossman?”

Hannibal sounded shaken and Murdock wrinkled his nose up at the strong stench of brimstone he could suddenly smell. “Call an ambulance, Murdock, for fuck’s sake, call an ambulance!”


End file.
